


Erniedrigung

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape hat Lucius Malfoy in seiner Hand und erfüllt sich einen langgehegten Wunsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erniedrigung

Er hatte diesen Tag lange herbeigesehnt.

Er glaubte fast, er könnte das Kitzeln der Zunge durch das grobe Leder spüren. Den schwachen Griff der schlanken, weißen Finger, die noch nie gearbeitet hatten. Die perfekt manikürten Fingernägel waren eingerissen, Dreck sammelte sich unter ihnen.

Das lange Haar lag im Staub. Der aristokratische Zopf war gelöst, die Haare nun grau, wie die Welt, in der ihr Besitzer von nun an lebte.

Kein vager Traum mehr, sondern Realität. Endlich konnte er sehen, wie dieser arrogante, reinblütige Zauberer ergeben die Stiefel eines Halbbluts leckte.

„Gib dir etwas mehr Mühe, sie glänzen noch nicht, Lucius."


End file.
